1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to a wall-mounted table that folds against the wall when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spray booths are an important part of any automotive body shop because a good repair includes a paint job. While some vehicles have a profile low enough to enable a spray painter to reach all parts of the roof thereof, many vehicles, such as vans, are too high for a worker of average height to reach. Accordingly, a portable step ladder may be used when the roof of a high vehicle is to be painted. The painter must move the ladder whenever he or she needs to reach a part of the roof remote from the area in the vicinity of the ladder. Such ladder-moving is time-consuming and tires the painter. Moreover, step ladders are not particularly safe, especially when a worker is leaning toward a remote area in an attempt to avoid descending the ladder and moving it.
Portable tables or stands may also be used instead of ladders. The workers step up onto the table and are then free to walk along the length of the table as needed to reach remote spots. Tables are thus somewhat preferable to step ladders, but their large size creates storage problems. Moreover, storing and removing such tables from storage requires a large energy expenditure.
What is needed, then, is an improved table upon which a painter may stand when spray painting a vehicle. The improved table would occupy less storage space than the tables now in use, and its storage and retrieval from storage would require minimal exertion on the part of the painter.
However, in view of the art as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how such an improved structure could be provided.